


Pool Party

by Arthemis



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Jealous Peter Quill, M/M, Mild Language, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), intense make out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthemis/pseuds/Arthemis
Summary: Rocket and Quill are staying at Tony Stark's house after an unsuccessful mission on Earth. They get along and Tony and Quill are having a good time until Tony receive an unexpected call from Fury with subjects involving his old teammates. Peter tries to talk to Tony but things get complicated quickly when they realize they are attracted to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or typos that may exist in this text. I wrote it just for fun because I love this dynamics and I can't wait to see them together on MCU.

Tony was lying lazily in a sun lounger in front of the pool of his mansion in Malibu. The day was sunny and Peter Quill had the brilliant idea of staying at home just chilling. Tony couldn't help but laugh at the choice of words now that he was thinking about it. He has owned that house for years and never, not even once, spent the afternoon "just chilling" there. He was always busy doing things that sometimes seem so irrelevant...

His thoughts were interrupted when Rocket passed by him, apparently furious, carrying a toolbox. "If you need me, I'll be in the garage. I had enough of Quill's bullshit. He's particularly stupid this afternoon."

"C'mon Rocket, it's not a party without you!" Tony said with a smirk which irritated Rocket even more.

"You two deserve each other, maybe I'll leave him here with you when I leave."

Tony laughed loudly this time. Rocket and Quill have lived with him for only a week but it seemed a lifetime. They are part of a team called Guardians of the Galaxy, but only the two came to Earth on a "special mission" involving Quill's past. Their ship was detected on the government radars and overthrown. Their presence caused a huge confusion between the agencies and, at some point of the bureaucratic war, Tony received a call from Nick Fury. Apparently a spacecraft piloted by a talking raccoon had been damaged and he needed help in replacing parts. Fury remembered the best mechanic he knew and that would love to get his hands on extraterrestrial technology. Tony thought it was a joke at first, mainly because the Avengers were separated and Tony tried to focus his attention only on his companies and not on international politics or alien politics or whatever.

 In the end, curiosity won and he went to find the "guests" in the brand new center of SHIELD - reactivated after the separation of the Avengers. Tony liked Quill and Rocket instantly and apparently the feeling was mutual. He glanced at the little ship (it was not their real ship Milano, as Quill explained, it was just a small carrier). They worked together all day and Tony offered to host them because Rocket hated SHIELD's facilities. It made him feel in prison, and Quill warned that it probably would not end well. Fury agreed reluctantly (perhaps for the sake of getting some information. Rocket was not cooperating and Quill obviously pretended to be clueless than he really was.) and the rest is history.

Everyone's face watching them get into Tony's jet and just leaving was still a memory that made him laugh. His small moment of joy was hindered by Quill that came running from somewhere behind him and shouted "Cannon ball!" before jumping into the pool. The water splashed across Tony's shirt and sunglasses.  


"Gosh, you're fucking 10 years old!"

Peter leaned over the edge of the pool with a bright smile. "Why are you still wearing that shirt anyway?" He asked in a smug tone of voice. "The water is incredible and you're still sleeping like an old man."

'I'll show you who is old, spaceman" - and made a dramatic jump in the pool, spreading water in all directions.

"Not bad, I'll admit." Peter said as he returned to the surface. "For a man your age"

"Said the guy who walks around with a Zune."

 Peter pretended to be offended and threw water at him. "Shut up."

"Mr Stark, video call of Mr Fury. Type 1: Very important." - Echoed FRIDAY's voice.

Peter approached him and said almost in a whisper. "I think I'll get our drinks now." And left the pool

Something in the way Peter looked at him shortly before entering the kitchen made his stomach freeze. He knew exactly what that feeling was: Attraction. He was attracted to Peter. From the first time he saw him, he was attracted to Peter. It was not only his beauty but something in the spontaneous attitude, in the boyish charm, in his flirting ways... It was strange because Tony did not think he could feel that way again, after the end of his engagement with Pepper.

"Mr Stark, should I ask Mr Fury to call another time?"

"Sorry, FRIDAY." - Tony quickly stepped out of the pool and positioned himself in front of a monitor on the deck - "Put him on screen 10"

The screen opened and Fury was standing at the side of a long table, where Clint, Natasha, King T'Challa and Steve Rogers were seated. Tony felt petrified for a moment. He did not expect to see them. It's been almost two years since he's spoken to any of them.

"Thanks for agreeing to talk to me, Stark." - Fury started - "I received sensitive information that I would like to share with you. I know things have not yet been completely resolved among the group but..."

"THE DRINKS!" - Quill jumped next to Tony and handed him a glass with a green liquid - "This recipe I learned in a planetoid called Adix, a guy literally died after drinking this, but I decreased the amount of... Oh I'm sorry I thought that you were all done here."

"Do not worry, Mr. Quill." - Fury said with a smile, but Tony felt the atmosphere of tension in the room. He guessed it was hard for Fury to persuade the group to come together no matter how serious the matter was, and having Peter here, shirtless, shaking drinks with a soggy Tony, definitely broke the seriousness of the moment. That made him satisfied for some reason. "I was just about to formally invite Mr. Stark to join us tomorrow. We have important issues to discuss and it would be good to have the Iron Man with us."

"I don't know, Fury. It didn't work out so well last time, right?".

Steve stared at the table for a second. He looked more annoyed than Tony with that situation. His hair was longer and he had a beard now. It just made him even more handsome, Tony had to admit, but he also looked sadder. It must have been difficult for him too... Everything that he used to be, died in Siberia. He had to move away from his country, his colleagues, his new home... Tony tried to deflect this thought. He didn't want to sympathize with Steve Rogers now.

"I wouldn't ask if it was not important, Stark." - Fury finished, looking at the others - "I would not ask any of you."

The last time he spoke like that, the planet was being invaded by aliens (and not the fun kind Tony invited to live with him). It should be really important.

"I'll see you tomorrow." - Tony responded with a defeated tone.

"Thank you, Stark. Mr Quill." - And the screen went black

"Any chance you could prepare the original recipe of this thing?" - Tony said with a forced smirk before drinking all the green liquid in one gulp.

...........................................................................................

"You know what?" Peter said and drank the 15th dose of whatever the drinks he'd been making all day. He swam a few feet and positioned himself in front of Tony to look at his face - "I don't think you're really mad at them."

"You know what? Neither do I." - Tony boop his nose - "I'm just sad about the whole situation. We could have been something... great."

"What about the _Captain America_ ?" He emphasized the words in an amused tone. It was still strange to think of the Captain America from the stories of his childhood as a real person. "He seemed more tense than you there..."

"I think it's going to be like that between us for a while. Maybe forever."

"Does that make you sad?" - Peter looked strangely serious. His blue eyes sparkling in anticipation

"A little." - Tony admitted - "More for the way it happened. It was all so stupid. Emotions take over, things got violent, I just think ... We deserved better."

Peter took his hand and rubbed his thumb gently against his skin. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I am fine." - Tony looked into his eyes. - "I'll be fine."

Peter squeezed his hand and moved closer to Tony staring at his lips all the time. He brushed a strand of hair from Tony's face, his hand came down and gently touched the cheeckbones. Peter's warm skin against his felt so good and every cell in his body wanted to surrender to whatever the reason Peter Quill was looking at him that way. At the same time he was afraid to destroy all the confidence built in the last days by making a wrong move. He knew almost nothing about him or the other Guardians but really wanted to help the team and Quill in whatever he came to do on Earth. Tony did not know what to do next. He did not even know how he ended there, inches from Peter, so close he could count the cute freckles on his face. Maybe they'd had too much to drink, maybe it was the sense of friendship that arose after all they'd been through, maybe it was even that damn video call... _Why did Peter have to be so goodlooking?_ Tony just closed his eyes when Peter started to trace his jawline with the fingertips

"Peter..." Tony had to gather all his inner strength to pull Quill's hand away. - "I think you drank too much, dear. Let's go in!"

Peter pressed his forehead to his.

"No ... I'm not drunk, I just ... Maybe I just have ..."

"Lost your inhibitions? Yeah, the drink does it. Let's go in. I'll get us some coffee." - Tony took his hand and walked toward the pool's stairs.

"Tony ... Anthony!" - He stopped, making Tony turn to face him. "It was not the drink. I've been wanting to touch you for a long time. Believe me. It was just ... The minute I felt your skin, I got carried away by all the things I imagined doing to you ... I'm sorry. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You invited me to live here, you've been incredible to me, you're helping and paying for all the repair on my ship... I'm an idiot."

Tony let go of his hand and walked in silence to the edge of the pool. He gestured for Peter to approach. "What things did you imagine doing to me?" - Tony grabbed Peter's waist and pulled him lightly, their lips were separated by only a few inches. - "Show me."

Peter closed the space between them with a shy kiss at first but it deepened quickly. He was starving. His hands ran beneath Stark's shirt, wandering his back, groping for every bit of skin he could reach.

"Why are you still wearing it?" - He said breathlessly when they parted - "I hate this shir... Aghh"

Tony touched his bare chest and the heat along with the slight friction in his nipples made him forget how to breathe again. Tony approached slowly and licked his lips which made Quill definitely wake up from his trance. His first instinct was to go straight to Tony's neck: licking and sucking his pale skin with a need that almost bordered on despair and would certainly leave marks. Tony only had himself to blame leaving so little skin exposed because of that stupid shirt and when his important friends notice the bruises the next day... Suddenly something burned inside Peter. Tony moaned in his arms and he wanted to hold him tight and never let him go.

"What's it?" - Tony was dizzy with the sudden return to reality - "Why did you stop?"

Peter looked uncomfortable, his arms were now firmly resting on the edge of the pool with Tony between them, cornered.

"You and that Captain dude..." - He started and Tony honestly didn't want to believe that he would have to talk about Steven Rogers in the middle of the best thing that happened to him in months - "Have you ever...?"

"Did you two assholes die in this pool or what?" Rocket shouted from somewhere in the kitchen. His unmistakable voice sounding even angrier than earlier. His solitary work time in the garage seeming completely ineffective. "It's already night."

"We're busy here right now!" - Quill screamed and Rocket gave him an answer in a language that Tony was glad he did not understand

"He is right. We better get in" - Tony said, kind of relieved to have that conversation postponed - "I have to fly to New York tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?'

"I always wanted to get to know New York." - Peter smiled. - "I mean, New York beyond my room in the SHIELD's basement."

"Then you'll love the view from my penthouse." - Tony whispered in his ear then licked the lobe making him moan.

Peter kissed him again. He was dominant and sucked Tony's tongue, demanding control. He was trying to get the maximum contact between their bodies and kept Tony trapped against the edge of the pool. He could barely breathe because of the tightness in his ribs and the intensity of the kiss. Tony grabbed his ass and Quill unconsciously rubbed his hips against Stark's thighs, with a stifled groan in his mouth.- "Fuck" - The kiss became more sloppy and Quill, who had his fingers tucked into his black hair, pulled Tony's head back and looked at him. His eyes were dark and his breathing irregular. "I could devour you." - Peter said to Tony's swollen lips before biting his chin.

Tony felt his whole body shiver with goose bumps. He was not going to be able to resist for long and he did not want their first time to be some handjobs in the pool. Tony then started to kiss his cheek gently several times trying to calm Quill down a bit. Or himself. He did not even know which one at that point. "Peter... My room..." - He clung to the last logical argument he had inside him - "Rocket is right there in the kitchen. We better get in now... My room..." - Tony spoke against his skin - "Please"

Tony Stark had no idea what effect that tone had on him. His voice made Peter weak on the knees, he just nodded (without even thinking about what he was agreeing with. He was just saying yes to Tony. Whatever he was asking for, he would say yes) and let himself be led out of the pool.

The night was cold and as soon as they entered the kitchen, Rocket came toward them with a deadly look. "Damn, I miss Groot" - and threw two towels at Quill's chest before leaving them alone.


	2. Chapter 2

They hurried up the stairs. Tony walked ahead with Quill following him closely. Tony and Peter still had their hair and clothes wet when they entered the bedroom. FRIDAY adjusted the temperature when its sensors detected their presence there, but Tony continued trembling for a while.

 For some reason, once they were inside the room there was a moment of hesitation between them. Tony and Peter just looked at each other, analyzing the consequences of what they were about to do. It was no longer silly fun in the pool. Standing there, in that large and modern room, Tony and Peter realized that everything could change, even their good and friendly relationship to date. Even Quill, being the casual man he was, seemed slightly distressed at the idea of messing up things with Stark.

Tony went towards Peter and kissed him slowly. He was willing to pay to see. They were two grown men and could handle everything tomorrow. Today, they would just live and do whatever they wanted to do. The same thought seemed to have run through Peter's mind, because the moment their lips touched, he was once again the almost uncontained beast of minutes before, keeping one hand holding Tony's neck firmly. Tony was enjoying every sensation of that moment as if trying to record all the details in his memory: Peter's thin beard scratching at his skin, Peter's free hand gripping his butt, Peter's erection rubbing against his legs...

They just broke off the kiss when Peter stumbled over to the bed and smiled before threw himself on the white sheets.

"This is a huge bed, Mr. Stark ... Why don't you come over here?" - He patted the bed beside him - "And join me?"

Tony started to move but before he could obey, Peter sat on the bed and started taking Tony's shirt off. He started gently, kissing the small fraction of Tony's belly that was hidden seconds before but when the cloth went up a little more, Tony kept him from continuing, placing his hands firmly on his.

"I'm sorry, I ... " - Quill quickly pulled his hands away. He looked tense, searching for the right words - "We ... I thought you wanted that. I mean..."

"I want this. It's just that you need to know... " - Tony lowered his eyes and stared at the white sheets." - "There are a few scars ... on my chest."

Quill looked at him for a while. His gaze was very serious and enigmatic.

"Show me." - His voice was hoarse but firm - "Let me see you."

Tony considered for a second before starting to take off his shirt. He was a little insecure because Peter would be the first person to see him exposed in that way after Pepper. He threw the wet shirt on the floor and looked up to face the man sitting in front of him. Peter was watching him closely. He raised an arm and touched the long white lines on Tony's chest. The skin was sensitive and his touch soft and all Tony could do was close his eyes.

Peter then kissed one of the scars and then another and then another. Tony let himself be carried away by the intimacy of that contact and thrust his fingers through his blond hair, pulling him into another kiss, this time more hungry and desperate. Quill wrapped his arm around Tony waist and pulled him to bed, lying down on top of him. 

"I can blow you if you want me to" - He said before tracing a line of kisses on Tony's jaw. - "Do you want it?"

Tony definitely was not expecting such an open proposal. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but Quill's hand had already reached his shorts and started to stroke his dick through the fabric. The words vanished from his mind and all he could do was moan on Quill's neck.

"You didn't answer my question, Mr Stark..." - He spoke with a little grin - "Say it ... Say you want me to blow you."

"I want you blow me." - Tony held Peter's face firmly in his hands, his voice just a whisper. - "I want it... Please."

 Tony leaned his back against the head of the bed and Peter moved down slowly, never looking away. His pupils were dilated and he could scarcely notice the bright blue color of his eyes. He quickly got rid of the shorts and held Tony's dick, already hard and wet with pre-cum. Tony was fascinated by how he could maintain certain childlike purity and at the same time be such a determined man. Peter Quill knew exactly what he wanted. And he was going to have it. 

Quill licked the length of Tony's swollen member before he began to suck on it. His mouth was warm and wet and the moans made his throat vibrate lightly around Tony's cock. He kept up a strong rhythm, one hand at the base accompanying the movements of his mouth and another touching his balls lightly from time to time. Peter then swallowed him down until his nose was nestled in the neatly trimmed hair at the base of Tony's cock. Tony was holding the sheets tightly, trying to control the urge to push his hips forward. He then grabbed Peter's hair again, bent down and kissed the blond hair strands.

"Peter... "- he barely managed to speak - "I will not last long like this ..."

 Peter pushed his mouth away from his cock and grabbed Tony's legs, making him lie down again - "Who said I want you to last?" - He teased, inches from Tony's lips - "I want to undo you completely... with my mouth"

Quill then continued the action from where he had stopped. Stark could barely think, he just moaned and squirmed between the sheets

"Peter ... Peter ... " - Tony implored, but without result. - "I ... I'm coming..."

Quill was not moved by his lover's pleas. If anything, it only made him wilder. Knowing that those broken and desperate sounds were caused by him and that he was responsible for those delightful expressions of pleasure on Tony's face united to the delight that was to hear him crying out his name... Quill thought he would cum in the sheets just for watching Tony like this. 

Stark could not bear that rhythm much longer and Quill was not giving any indication that he would stop or slow down, so he tried to move, but Peter held his hips in place. Tony breath was racing, and he did not even know what he was saying. His words were the blend of begging, moaning and Quill's name. Everything turned white suddenly and he came in Peter's mouth.

Peter sat on Tony's thighs, catching a breath. Tony reached out to wipe a drop of cum from his lips but Quill grabbed his wrist and sucked on his finger. That was the sexiest thing Tony ever saw. "God, you're insatiable." - Tony pulled him by the waistband of his shorts - "Come here." They kissed again and the kiss was sloppy and a confusion of tongues and groans and Tony felt his own taste in his mouth. Quill's neglected penis was hard against Tony's thighs then he inadvertently reached into his shorts and ran through the pubic hair until the base. He held Peter's cock firmly with a little more pressure than he liked in himself. But that was not about him, it was about Quill and from what he could read of Quill's reaction, he hit it right. Quill gasped and pressed his forehead to Tony's.

"You want me to..." - Tony started.

"Touch me. Just... " - Quill interrupted with a demanding murmur - "Touch me."

"Are you sure? I could..."

"Tony, I want you to touch me." - His tone was firmer now - "I've been imagining this for a while, you know... Seeing you work in the garage... Damn, your hands are... Just touch me."

Tony obeyed and began to stroke his cock, slowly until he took on a rhythm that was driving him crazy. Quill plunged his face into Tony's neck, biting and licking every inch of skin that his mouth had access to as he thrust his hips forward.

"Do you like it rough, huh?" - Tony asked and the only response he had was a muffled groan - "I'll give you what you need, baby"

"Fuck! You're good at it ... "- Quill said with difficulty - "... I ... Tony ... Tony ... I'm almost..."

"Come to me." - Tony whispered in his ear, biting the lobe - "You're going to cum for me, aren't you?"

Quill came shortly after, moaning Tony's name. He kissed Stark's cheek gently before he fell down on his side, exhausted.

Tony lay down more comfortably on the bed and motioned for Quill to accompany him. Peter lay with his head on Tony's chest.

"That was..." - He looked up to face Tony - "Wow."

Tony smiled. He also did not have a better word to describe what just happened between them.

"It wasn't how I imagined my day would end, Star-Lord, but I'm glad it happened."

Quill smiled, but Tony saw a lapse of concern on his face. The same exitance as when they entered the room some hours earlier.

"You complicated things for me, Tony Stark." - He said - "You weren't in the plans."

Tony moved to place a chaste kiss on his lips. - "And will you tell me these plans someday? Or the reason that made you return to Earth, maybe?"

 Peter gently pushed away the sweat-drenched black strands that were clinging to Stark's forehead. He looked serious, but somehow relieved, as if he was comfortable in finally sharing his story with him.

"I came to see my home. Well... The place where I used to live." - He had a nostalgic air as he spoke. - "They built a warehouse where it used to be my family's farm, but I saw the roof of my old house from afar... Before the agents of SHIELD arrived."

"Why did you come to see your home now, after all this time?"

"There's this cosmic bastard Thanos, which I and my team are dealing with at a long time. He's a big bad, if you want to know ... And now we've been able to locate him and there's this real chance of facing him..."

"And you came to say goodbye." - Tony realized - "Because it might be a trip without a return and this may be your last time on Earth."

Quill nodded and lay back down on his chest again.

"My friends are waiting for Rocky and I to return to the mission on a planet outside this solar system."

"And WHY did Rocket come with you?" - He asked and they both laughed, decreasing the tension in the conversation

"I don't know either, but I'm glad he's here. I'll never admit it to him, but he pilots that carrier a lot better than me."

"And yet the radars of those government agencies lit up like Christmas lights the moment you arrived at Earth's stratosphere"

They both laughed out loud this time - "God, that was a mess. I really need to start planning things better."

"Sleep here with me." - Tony said, grabbing him closer - "Tomorrow we deal with ... Everything else. Forget the plans, the SHIELD, Thanos ... Let's just be you and me tonight.

.....................................................

Tony was still asleep when Peter went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Rocket was already there, pouring coffee powder into the coffee pot as he entered.

"Hey Rocky, you're up early." - Peter tried to probe if his mood was a little better than the night before. - " Do you want toast or something? "

"No. Just coffee. " - His voice did not deliver much - "And where's Stark?"

"He must be in his room." - Peter tried to unsettle - "How will I know where Stark is?"

Rocket gave a heavy sigh. - "Are we really going to do that, Quill?"

"Do what?"

"The thing where I pretend I haven't seen you and Stark flirting all week. Or maybe I should pretend I didn't see you two kissing in the pool yesterday or that I didn't see you two running up the stairs like two jerks." - Rocket took a sip of coffee almost in disbelief that Peter really thought who had managed to be subtle in that ridiculous little game between him and Stark - "If we're even going to do this, I'm also going to pretend I didn't see you sneaking out of Stark's room literally 5 minutes ago..."

"Ok. OK!" - Quill gave in. - "We weren't exactly discreet. I understood."

"Not that it's new, but I don't really think you understand" - Rocket was impatient - "We are already on this planet TEN days longer than we originally planned! And now you and your buddy are going to New who-knows-what and I don't even know how long you assholes are going to be there.

"One day, Rocky." - Quill said trying to demonstrate some assurance even though he had not discussed any dates with Tony. He only supposed the number, but no chance that he would debate it with Rocket now - "And it's New YORK"

"Things are getting out of control, Quill. Things are getting out of control fast."

"It was not my fault we were detected! You even said that we were invisible with that mechanism you installed in the...

"The carrier is almost ready to fly! - Rocket interrupted him. He was not going to have that conversation again - "I just need to do a flight test and we can go." - Rocket's tone was unusually serious. - "What's it going to be?"

"What do you mean? We'll keep the plan." - Quill was uncertain which "plan" he was talking about, since nothing planned until then had worked - "I can't stay here. I mean, I didn't even talk to Tony ... to Stark"

Rocky rolled his eyes.

"What if he comes with us?"

"What? You know who we're dealing with. I can't do this to him!"

"A guy like him could be helpful. He does magic with Earth technology. Have you seen those suits? He's a futurist... Imagine what he could do with the things we've seen out there. Not to mention that he obliterated the Chitauri Command Center with a nuclear missile. It's all in that Google thing... Now, that's the kind of guy you bring with you to a fight!" - Rocket considered for a moment - "And he is cool, I guess."

"He has a life here, Rocky. People who depend on him, I don't think he ..."

"If Thanos comes to Earth, none of this will matter and you know it. Stark is going to get involved anyway." - Rocket finished his coffe and left the cup on the table - " Talk to him. Or do not talk. I don't care. Just don't take too long in New Yuk or whatever

Quill stood alone in the kitchen and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs around the big red table. He put on his headphones and heard a sad ballad thinking of everything Rocket had said. Tony showed up after a few minutes and kissed his head. He murmured something like _good morning_ and filled a cup of coffee. Tony was wearing an elegant suit and sunglasses with blue lenses. He looked well-disposed and sat down in the chair opposite Quill's, reading the news on his cell phone. Peter remained silent. He didn't want to say anything. He knew that the moment he opened his mouth and the words would come out, the things they needed to deal with: would have to be dealt with. It would not be just him and Tony being him and Tony like last night.

"We're going in 30 minutes, Mr Quill. If you want to take something, now it's time to... Why are you so quiet? " - Tony said, taking his eyes off the phone. - "Look Peter, you don't have to worry, ok? We don't even have to talk about what happened yesterday if you do not want to.

"Of course I want to talk about yesterday, that was awesome. Are you kidding me?" "So what's the problem?" - Tony was confused and Peter glimpsed an expression of concern behind the glasses. "Rocket said our ship is almost ready and we can leave soon." - He spoke without missing a beat. Before Tony had any chance to comment on the subject, Quill leaned forward and held his free hand that was resting on the table - "Do you want to come with me? I mean... With us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just decided to write a scene between Tony and Steve and I just feel like it's going to be super self indulgent lol (there is nothing @nti btw i love them)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is my first fic, so I don't quite know how things work. Critics are welcome as are any tips or suggestions on the next chapter (I think of writing another one or two) talking about Quill and Rocket's mission, Fury's invitation and the excellent adventures of Tony and Peter in New York (with some smut) - and maybe a conversation between Tony and Steve - because I love angst.


End file.
